This invention relates to evaporator cores for automotive air conditioners and the like.
The evaporator cores in General Motors and Ford automobiles are made by brazing preformed aluminum sheets together in a sophisticated brazing operation, in which considerable tooling cost is involved in each unit. The attaching tubes in the inlet, outlet, and in some cases, the oil return tube, are brazed and/or welded to the core.
This total assembly is generally unique to particular or specific applications and therefore poses an undesirable service parts inventory situation. The situation is compounded by the fact that the permanent attachments of the tubes makes the part bulky and therefore requires considerable service parts storage volume per unit.